


LostxMercury: Drabbletober!

by SansFangirl4life



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Bodyworship, Bondage, Cockblocking, Connections, Drag, Emotional Constipation, IT GOOD, Losttale-Alternate Universe, M/M, My First Kinktober, Outertale Sans is called Mercury, POV First Person, Threesome, Will add more as I go, Window Sex, based off of Skeletons in Heat, feels~!, getting to know all about you~, getting to know you~, not all kink though xD, seriously go read it, sex toys!!!, slight drugging, slight soul sex, so more like drabbletober
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansFangirl4life/pseuds/SansFangirl4life
Summary: Well~....this is my first kinktober! Come here for skelly smut and some not skelly smut!





	1. Day One: Window Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Kinktober! As such though, do not expect it all to be 'kink'. So more like drabbles with kink stuff in between because I usually don't write smut for the sake of smut >3> So my compromise is this! 
> 
> I will be following the same list as TheMSource, so if you are confused about this ship, please read her story Skeletons in Heat! In fact, read it anyways! I'll wait.
> 
> ......
> 
> ..........
> 
> ..............You done? Great! So most, if not all of the drabbles here, be they kink or not, will involve Mercury (Outertale Sans) and Lost (Losttale Sans, aka mine!) A good portion of this will be development in between the prequel story I have, Little Soul of the House, and SiH. However there MAY be spoilers for chapters that haven't happened yet but are indeed planned! If this doesn't bother you, enjoy!

Day One: Window Sex  
  
Mercury hummed as he sat on the window sill of his room, looking out at the planet far below. "As much as I don't like this timeline...the view is still really nice. Glad to see bean enjoys it also." He sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned back. He hopped off the sill, floating down gently as he left his room. He made his way to the kitchen, his Soul thrumming as he laid eyes on Lost. Lost was idly looking out at the moon, arms crossed but not as tightly. Mercury wandered up to him, sighing as he looked at the moon as well. "So~?"

"....?" Lost turned slightly to glance at him, raising a bone brow.

"Enjoying the view up here?"

"....." Lost shrugged and turned his attention back to the moon. "It.....is dark out there....only stars.....fill the void of space...." Mercury shuddered a little at his words, his smile morphing into a smirk. 

"Well, staring at it isn't going to do much." He pushed himself in between Lost and the window, humming. "And if I'm being honest, I was feeling a bit **'bonely'** myself."

"You...are not the moon."

"Well no duh. Stars you're thick sometimes, you know that?" Lost shrugged again and made to turn away when Mercury grabbed his shoulder. "So what? I help you once or twice and that's it?" Lost hesitated, his red and blue eyelights looking almost conflicted as Mercury's own golden eyes seemed to sparkle. "C'mon Lost....you know where to **'find'** me." He chuckled and vanished. Lost stood in the kitchen, teleporting to his own, empty room when he began hearing noises. He laid on his bed, staring up at the blank ceiling, brows furrowed.

_It does not take a genius to know what he wants from me..._ He thought. _After all, he did help me....and I pay my dues. But...is it right? Is it wrong?_ His Soul thumped in his chest slightly, making him rub his ribs to ease it. _I have always been certain....but with him? Not so much..._ He smirked a little as he thought of something. _Well...I suppose I can think of something...._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few days Mercury was beginning to get annoyed. _Ok this is getting old real fast._ Every time he had seen Lost, he had teleported outside the ship, mask on. There were times when he'd even watch Mercury outside his own bedroom window, just staring. Before Mercury could make his way out there, Lost was always on the other side. "Damnit Lost this really isn't funny..."

"....Un....amused?" Mercury let out a less than dignified yelp as Lost appeared behind him. "I thought.....you liked....teasing..."

"Yeah well not when I'm on the receiving end of it..." He grumbled. "Why have you been doing th-"

"I....uncertain...." Mercury looked up at him, frowning as Lost readjusted his scarf slightly, showing off his fangs and scar beneath his eye. "I...do not....understand.....my feelings when...when you want....sexual intercourse..."

"You know, you can just say sex? Or even hanky panky time." Lost gave him an unamused stare and he shrugged. "What?"

_'Will you please be serious?'_ Lost's face scrunched up slightly, showing his annoyance. "I...feel like....there is something....between us....like the glass....of a window....."

"Only if you allow it to be." Mercury had gotten closer, hands gently pressed against Losts chest. "And I dunno about you, but I'd like to find out more about you....wouldn't you?"

"......" Lost placed his rougher hands over Mercury's, the star dusted skeleton feeling the smoothed out gouges and scars on his own smooth bone. "I....do not....know...." He whispered, his voice sounding afraid. "But....I am willing...to....try."

"Well then?" Lost leaned in, Mercury tilting his head as Lost kissed him softly, making his bones tremble under the simple gesture. The world tilted briefly as Mercury felt his back being pressed against the cool surface of his window, groaning as Lost kissed him almost hungrily, as if begging for his touch. "L-Lost h-h-hold on a sec-" He reached behind him to the display next to his window. Pressing a button, the window glowed briefly before dimming slightly. "There....ahnh....." He sighed as Lost's mouth reached his neck, nipping at the bone.

His legs trembled as Lost moved him to sit on the sill of his window, slowly taking his coat and shirt off to run fingers along his ribs. "Y-You tease~....j-just-ah! Get on wi-with i-hah~-it...." Lost placed a finger to his mouth, shushing him as he bucked against him, grinding his pelvis into his shorter alter. "N-Ngh..."

"Want...you to....enjoy this."

"F-Fuck that...j-j-ust....nnngh...." Mercury panted, almost tearing Lost's hoodie off. Lost let out a low chuckle as he shrugged it off, Mercury's curled fingers ripping into his white t-shirt. The shreds hung limply over his ribs, showing off the countless scars and marks all over them. He moved his fingers along them, feeling every chip and scratch.

"Lost-"

"N-Not....not today...." He whispered, making Mercury purr as he moved his mouth against his skull. "Later.....I....promise...." Mercury's eyes widened at the soft spoken words, making his Soul stutter slightly.

_A Sans never makes a promise lightly...._ He briefly thought as Lost slowly moved his shorts down, revealing Mercury's erect member. He carefully took it into his mouth, sucking on it as Mercury swung his legs onto Lost's shoulders. "L-Lost...ahhh~!" He bucked slightly as Lost nipped on the sensitive magic, hands gripping the sill tightly as he bent his head back, hitting the thick glass and moaning. Sharp fangs grazed him as hands, both gentle and rough were covering his own as if to pin him there. Just before he could come, one of Lost's hands moved to squeeze at the base, making Mercury sputter as Lost used his own magic to remove the rest of his clothes. "Aww...liked t-the torn clothes look...."

"You...just like....to tear my clothes...."

"Mmm~, call it a bad habit." Lost rolled his eyes and pressed his own magic against Mercury's pelvis. "O-Oh~....fuuuuck....." Mercury's eyelights flickered in their sockets as Lost pounded into him, causing his body to knock against the window over and over again. He felt the taller skeleton shudder as he came all over them, then allowing Mercury his own sweet release. He panted as he leaned against the window. "H-Heh....heh heh.....feelin' a bit...**'b-b-boneless'** here....."

_'You are impossible.'_

"Nawww, you like it....." He slowly lifted his arms onto Lost's shoulders, teleporting them to the bed. He nuzzled against his bare ribs, sighing and closing his eyes. Once Mercury was asleep, Lost let out a quiet sigh, closing his own eyes.

"....I.....do...."


	2. Day 2: Music for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury hears the sound of an unused piano....it calls out to him but at the same time he is almost repelled by its player....but who could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So day 2 was Tentacles....yuuuup nope xD So instead here is this! Time wise this takes place just before Mercury goes to the surface in SiH, so tension between them is already present. Do enjoy!

Day Two: Music for your Soul  
  
Mercury stirred slightly, the feeling of hunger gnawing at his non existent stomach. "Hmm...." Teleporting down to the kitchen, he chuckled as he found Hope asleep on the couch, snuggled close to a hand made water bear plushie. He chuckled and covered her with a blanket, having fallen on the floor. "Maybe I'll get Fornax or Jupiter to take you to your room...now then...." He opened the fridge and hummed, snatching a piece of fresh chocolate cake. "What no one sees, no one knows." He went to teleport back to his room when he heard something.

At first it was soft, a light sound that echoed downed the halls. Putting the cake down he moved through the darkened halls, the sound getting closer but never louder. Wait....that's-! He teleported to a nearby room, looking around. The sound had ceased making him grumble as he flipped a switch. A light flickered on, revealing a small room and in the dead center was a large, dusty piano. "Someone was in here...." He frowned, walking over to the old instrument. His fingers dragged along the dusty keys, sighing as he sat down in front of it. "It's been so long since I've heard you make a sound...perhaps I'm just imagining it." He mumbled. He closed his eyes, memories of the instrument echoing in the ship and laughter now seemingly far away almost teasing him. "Well...best to go get that cake." He teleported out of the room, unaware of eyelights watching him from the darkness. The figure slowly walked out, frowning at the large, dust covered piano.

_Something so beautiful.....and yet it causes so much pain..._ He thought, frowning underneath his scarf. He sat down, feet on the levers and fingers grazing the keys. _And yet....it had truly been so long....it still whispers to me, like it desires to be played again..._ He chuckled in the dark, rubbing his face with his hand. _Either that or I am truly going mad with LV....._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the past three days Mercury would hear his piano playing, only for it to stop the moment he would enter the room. _Whoever it is, they're very quick._ He thought and grumbled, hands stuffed in his pockets. "Really there's only one person whose-"

"Uncle Mercury!"

"GAH!!!" Mercury fell off of the stool in the kitchen he had been sitting on, landing on his back with his feet still wrapped around the stool. "Bean? How long where you there?"

"Well since I told you me and Uncle Jupiter were in charge of supper?" She tilted her head, kneeling down to look at him. "Are you ok?"

"Yuuuup~, perfectly peachy. Just gonna chill right here.....on the floor for a moment...." He sighed, closing his eyes. Hope huffed a bit, tapping her bare foot.

"You also ate the cake last night!"

"Aww, you caught that?"

"Mmmph!"

"Ok, guilty as charged bean. Guess you gotta drag me to court." He held his hands out and Hope dragged him as best she could. 

"Uncle Mercury, why are you so heavy?"

"I'm weighed down by love Hope. Love~...."

"Hee hee, that makes no sense!" Hope pulled on him more and he teleported them to the couch, Hope resting on his chest. "Uncle Mercury?"

"Hmm? What's up bean?"

"Why do you feel sad?" Mercury blinked and looked into big, innocent red and blue eyes. "You just...seem really sad lately. Are you ok? Does your tummy hurt?"

"Hope, I don't have a tummy."

"Then why is your middle all squishy?"

"It's all the love~." He smiled and tickled her, making her giggle and squirm. Damn if there is one good thing about this timeline, it's this pure little child. He thought with a soft, warm smile. "And besides, I'm not sad with you here." Hope blushed a little and buries her face against him. 

"But....you're still sad."

No use lying to the kid. She's more keen than she lets on. "It's nothing bean. Just.....some old memories stirring."

"Oh? Like a bad tummy ache?"

"...Yeah. Like a real bad tummy ache." He felt Hope snuggling closer, letting out a soft yawn. "You need to go to your bed this time."

"Aww, can't I sleep with you Uncle Mercury?"

"Maybe next time bean, ok?" He teleported her to her room, turning away politely as she got into her night gown, covered in cartoony constellations and he tucked her into bed.

"Sleep well bean, ok?"

"Uncle Mercury?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you." He smiled and kissed her forehead gently, tucking in her water bear plushie with her. "I dunno why you're sad, but....maybe.....listen?"

"Listen?"

"Yeah, listen to why your Soul is sad!" Mercury raised a bone brow at her as she kissed his cheek goodnight. He walked out, turning her light off as small projections of the galaxies reflected across the room. He crossed his arms as he walked down the hall.

_'Listen to why it's sad?' Well that's obvious...._ He thought and sighed softly. He ran his hand along his head._ I still miss her. It's like a constant void in my heart....my very core._ He slid along the wall, just outside the closed off room with the piano when it happened. _Again? Seriously?_ He almost teleported in when Hope's words rang in his skull.

_ **'Listen...'** _

"Listen......" He scowled and slumped against the wall, closing his eyes. "Alright.....I'll listen..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music wasn't anything Mercury recognized. Nothing like something from his timeline or this one. Eyes closed, he sighed as the song continued, always soft but full of emotion. His Soul hammered in his chest as the music seemed to strike at it, as if it had been playing from within. He couldn't stop the tears from slowly falling down his cheekbones as he listened, the player's fingers now playing faster.

Now it was fear he was starting to feel. Out of curiosity he reached out with the Soul Frequency, but stopped as soon as a wave of emotion hit him even harder as the music turned gentle....almost sweet. It once again had tears falling as he silently sobbed, but this time it was as if the music was attempting to comfort him, even if the player had no idea he was there. Finally, when the music ended he wiped his tears and entered the room. His eyelights shrunk slightly as Lost turned to him, face neutral as he stared. "Didn't know you could play..."

"......" His head tilted slightly. _'You never asked of course.'_

"Would you have told me if I asked?"

_'Yes. Have I not shared more with you?'_ He rolled his eyes and nodded, not once moving from the piano. "Did not.....know you.....owned one...."

"You never asked."

"Would....would you have.....told me if.....if I had......asked?" His question tossed back at him, Mercury faltered, looking down at the dusty floor. ".....It.....is fine......"

_No, it isn't fine....it isn't fair...._ Mercury's hands form fists in his pockets. "Also didn't take you for a snoop."

"Accident...." Lost said softly, coughing slightly. Mercury chuckled, but there was no humor in his tone as he wouldn't look up at his taller alter. He looked at his slipper clad feet, Soul hammering in both pain and awe. For a moment, he saw himself sitting there rather than Lost, playing the piano for those violet eyes that lit up with joy.

_This just.....isn't fair Lost......_ He thought. "....Don't come back in here." His eyes widened at his own words as he looked up at him. Lost looked at him, face neutral as he nodded. _That's it? Just a nod? Why don't you scream? Get mad that I stopped you?_ "Lost-"

"It....is your place....and I intruded....upon it...." Lost whispered as he stood up. "You....do not.....need to ex....explain a thing.....to me Mercury..." He let out another loud cough, his rarely used voice almost strained as he spoke. 

"Lost, no that isn't-"

"It is." He walked over, gently dragging his dust covered fingers along his cheek, as if to wipe away the already dried tears. 'But it's ok.'

_No it isn't!!!_ "Just....don't come in here again."

"This....about her....isn't it?" There was a slight bitterness to his tone eyes narrowing as if he could see his previous soulmate standing there and burn her with his gaze. Mercury felt angry as he looked up at him.

"You'd understand if you met yours." Words he had said before....words so familiar on his tongue, but this time something felt off when he said them. Lost gave him a look, and for just a second, there was a deep sadness in his eyes that almost had Mercury stepping back. 

".....Would I?" His words sounded strained as he moved closer again, pinning him to the wall. "...Would....I know?" A familiar red glow began to shine from his palm and Mercury instinctively grabbed him, eyes shaking in his sockets. ".....Would....I know.....Sans?" His real name coming out in a hushed, almost pained whisper made Mercury's bones tremble as Lost leaned in closer. He was so close to the star dusted alter, his dual colored Soul begging, reaching out for Mercury's as it did so many years ago. "How....would....I know?"

"Y-You....you just....will...." Lost let out a sigh, backing away as if dissatisfied with his answer. 

"You....surface.....right?" Lost changed the subject so quickly it made Mercury irritated.

"Yeah. And like I said, don't come back in here again." He was a bit more firm with his words, and he watched as his taller alter simply walked past him. Once Lost was gone he fell to his knees closing his eyes as visions of jet black hair, ghostly laughs and love filled eyes flooded his mind. _You don't understand....you can't possibly....._ But even as he thought this, his Soul seemed fit to replay Lost's music in his mind. _Did...Did I.....do the right thing? _


	3. Day 3: Mutual Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and Mercury suffer their heats at the same time, and share a moment where words would never be enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is late! I don't even know if it really counts as masturbation, so I guess we could count it as just another drabble! I decided to try something a little.....different. There's no spoken dialogue in this chapter xD Well not exactly. But I hope you all like it!

Day 3: Mutual Masturbation  
  
If there was one thing Lost hated about this timeline, it was the heat he would suffer through. He hated it, the constant ache in his bones and Soul that required either simply waiting it out, or the touch of another. Though he would never admit it, he was a tad prideful. He didn't like asking for assistance, not even from all of the other versions of himself. Well.....except for one that was. He tossed and turned in his bed, fingers digging into the matress as his bones ached and Soul heated up inside him. 

It had been rather unfortunate that he hadn't seen Mercury for several days. Of all times for his heat to kick in, it had to be when Mercury was nowhere to be found! Lost tossed over again, panting as his breath puffed out in front of him. He had turned the temperature down in his room, hoping that it would, somehow, help the burning ache inside him. If anything it almoat made it worse. He had long since shed his clothes, laying bare in his empty room. Unable to resist any longer, his Soul seemed to call out for his starry alter. Ignorant of its call, he summoned his magic and slowly gripped it, groaning.

He then felt something press against his ribs. Slowly opening his eyes, golden eyelights looked down at him through the haze, his own red and blue eyelights shaking as his lover's mouth pressed against his own. He kissed him hungrily, legs reaching up to hook around his hips. He felt fingers gently grazing against his scarred, chipped ribs, wincing and looking away. For some reason, in the moment he almost felt shame for them, for making Mercury look at them.  
But it was like he knew. And all he gave was a lazy smile before kissing him again, making Lost's magic form around his pelvis. 

He wanted Mercury.....and he wanted him now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury stared up at his ceiling, groaning as heat coiled in his ribs. Of course his heat had started....Lost's had as well. Ever since his taller, more violence prone alter had rescued him, their heats were almost always in sync. However he had started first this time, and he decided to hide in his room in hopes of waiting it out. As he laid there though, he could almost feel the need from his alter, gently linking their souls through their shared frequency.

He felt silly for not going to him. After all the times they've had sex, or even just shared each other's nightly company, he shouldn't. But....some small part of him, an ugly part of him....told him that he would just be using his alter. Of course it was always with consent, but the thought itched in the back of his skull as he laid there. A wet towel covered his face as he panted, having already rubbed himself to completion a few times. It was then he felt it....a call ringing in his Soul. He knew it was Lost: he had felt it before. 

It felt a little different this time though. Desperate, aching....almost sad. Mercury opened his eyes and tossed the towel off his head. A brief respite seemingly offered by its call, he debated if he should go. The ache in his bones....in his own Soul seemed to answer for him. He gripped his sheets tightly before teleporting into Lost's room. His taller alter was writhing on the sheets, as if trying so hard to fight an enemy he couldn't see or touch. Mercury felt his Soul going out to the poor LV tainted monster. Never having experienced a heat before....not even having a Soulmate. At this, his own Soul seemed to pound against his ribs angrily. He teleported above him, fingers trailing his ribs as hazy eye looked into his own.

They were more expressive than usual, showing off his irritance at being unable to control his body, the pain in his Soul from heat...and the desire and need for Mercury. Lost leaned up and kissed him, making him groan as legs wrapped around him. He felt his bones get hotter as Lost lay underneath him, looking up at him. When Lost didn't continue, it dawned on Mercury that Lost was letting him take control.

In all the times they had been together in bed....in all the times they had shared partners....Lost had always been in charge, been the dominant force to push them to the brink. Lost was willingly allowing Mercury to take charge...trusting him. He grinned and licked Lost's cheek almost playfully. He was going to take it slow. Gripping his own magic, he slowly ground into Lost's pelvis, feeling Lost's magic respond almost immediately.

It was a heady rush as he gripped them together, fingers pressing and stroking as Lost bucked up into him. Lost's eyes had flickered in and out as he panted, breathing and hissing behind fangs that Mercury couldn't help but lick and enjoy their taste. He couldn't help but tease him, thumb running over the slit in his dick, even pressing into it slightly and making the monster beneath him moan. Deep inside, he enjoyed that only he could get this response out of Lost. A monster that refused to be open to others....was like putty in his star dusted hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lost bucked harder against Mercury as the smaller alter fingered and teased him, making his eyelights flicker and vanish in his sockets. Mercury seemed to always know how much pressure to use, just where Lost was most sensitive. It made his Soul sing, made it ache as feelings long since buried tried desperately to resurface. He gasped and moaned as a clawed finger dug into his erect penis, making him shudder as it teased. Mercury's low, sleepy chuckle made his bones warm as a beautiful, deep blue and starry tongue licked at his gasping mouth.

Lost hated the weakness the heat brought to him....hated that it would turn him into the mess he currently was. But...somewhere.....deep within his hardened Soul....he craved this monster. It felt right to him....it felt.....like a long lost part of him had been found in golden eyes and soft, glowing freckles. It made him crave more, no matter how much he tried to resist it. He gasped as teeth grazed his jawline. He gripped Mercury close and forced his face closer, taking his teeth and sinking them into his shoulder.

It wasn't blood that he could taste. It was like tasting the very essence that made his lover above him. It made his head swim, his Soul scream and body even hotter. As Mercury continued to rub and stroke themselves at the same time, it was a sensory overload that Lost had only ever felt with his teasing, sleepy lover. He bit harder, making Mercury yelp and stroke even harder. The slight pain mixed with the pleasure they were both feeling asd their frequency linked left them both panting, gasping and trying to reach simultaneous completion.

He dragged his tongue over the bite mark he left, feeling the quivering of Mercury's bones. Both felt the coiling deep within themselves, and with cries of pleasure they came hard together. Mercury hovered over him for a time, both of them panting in post coital bliss and after a moment Mercury collapsed on top of Lost. He took his arms shaky and uncertain, and embraced his lover.

The heat wasn't over, not by a long shot. But in this brief respite...this small moment....he allowed himself to show weakness to his lover. A bitter part of him gleefully reminded him that Mercury was asleep, wasn't seeing this side of him that he so desperatly wanted him to see. In a way it made him a masochist he figured. Wanting for the starry monster to see him differently, but being unable to let go of his pride....his own buried fears....to truly show it to him. He wanted Mercury to know, but couldn't do it on his own.

But for now he could pretend....and that was alright to him.


	4. Day Four and Five: To see without eyes, to feel without fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury's been working to hard lately, so Lost takes their relationship a little further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know this is semi cheating combining 2 days together. So I made this one longer and full of smut! x'D Do enjoy! Oh there is slight drugging here but nothing major. Just sleeping medicine for poor Mercury xD There is bondage though owo

Day 4 and 5: To see without eyes, to feel without fingers....  
  
Lost leaned against the kitchen wall, watching as Mercury wandered in sleepily, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. _'Another sleepless night?'_ He tilted his head, eyes showing brief concern as Mercury looked at him.

"Mmm~, yeah....Stupid Classic." He grumbled, sitting at the counter. "Don't suppose I could trouble you by making me some tea?" He asked. Lost simply shrugged and began to boil the water for tea. "Thanks Lost."

"Do...not thank.....me...." Mercury let out a soft shudder at his voice. He closed his eyes as the kettle let out a loud whistle. Lost didn't like overusing the technology they had, prefering to go as old school as he could. 

_Eh, it's endearing...._ Mercury thought and let out a loud yawn. Lost slipped a cup in front of him and he inhaled. It smelled like chai with a few pinches of sugar. _Perfect..._ He smiled and slowly sat up, taking a few sips. "Mmm, thanks."

"....." Lost sat across from him, hands still crossed across his chest. _'You have been overworking.'_

"Aww don't gimme that." Mercury huffed, rolling his eyes. "I gotta make sure that dumbass ground side doesn't try anything stupid....well any more stupid than he already is."

_'Best be careful: You are not that different.'_

"Touche." Another sip and he let out a longer, deeper yawn. _Mmm....this is good...._ He blinked as he tried to stay awake, suddenly feeling even drowsier. _Wait.....what....what is....?_ "Lost......"

_'I am not sorry.'_ Lost shrugged. "Your....bro....ther...."

"Damnit....Jupiter....." After a second, Mercury's head hit the counter, soft snores coming from him. As soon as Lost took the cup Jupiter walked in, sighing.

"I WISH MY BROTHER WOULD LISTEN WHEN I TELL HIM TO RELAX."

"Not....his.....fault...."

"YOU DEFEND HIM TO READILY." Jupiter huffed. "IT WOULD BE WISE OF YOU TO FOLLOW THIS SUGGESTION AS WELL. YOU ARE ALMOST ALWAYS AWAKE." Lost shook his head and Jupiter threw his arms into the air. "HARDHEADED LOT!" He sighed and ran his hand across his face. "THE FACT I EVEN TOOK COSMOS'S SUGGESTION AND DID THIS TO HIM....ABSURD."

"Did not have-"

"I DID! EVER SINCE COMING HERE HE HAS BEEN WORKING MUCH HARDER THEN NORMAL. THOUGH I AM PLEASED HE IS ACTUALLY DOING WORK, AT THE SAME TIME IT FEELS....WRONG TO SEE HIM WEAR HIMSELF DOWN LIKE THIS." Lost frowned a little and for a moment Jupiter saw the worry in the LV tainted monster's eyes. "....YOU CARE FOR HIM DON'T YOU?" Lost's head turned swiftly as Jupiter sighed. "FOR AS SMART AS HE IS, HE CAN ALSO BE VERY DENSE."

".....I....do not....I cannot...."

"MY BROTHER IS NOT SUBTLE ABOUT WHO HE SLEEPS WITH...AND YOU TWO ARE A LOT CLOSER THAN HE IS WITH OTHERS ON THE SHIP, SAVE FOR STAR." Jupiter chuckled. "MY BROTHER HAS A FEW.....KINKS HE ENJOYS. YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO DO WHATEVER YOU WISH BUT PROMISE ME ONE THING." His voice got low as he nearly glared at Lost. "Do Not Break My Brother's Soul....Or You Will Contend With Me." Lost watched him leave, a slightly amused smirk on his face.

_He is interesting...I like him._ Lost walked over and easily lifted Mercury into his arms. _Now then...hmmm....What to do...._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury groaned as he slowly came to. _Damnit....Lost.....fucking drugged me...._ He huffed. _Not....my kind of thing but whatever...._ He yawned and made to rub his eyes when his arms were met with resistance. "Mmm?" He gave a few weak tugs, only for soft cloth to tighten slightly. "Wait....what?" Both his arms were bound together by the wrist, tied behind him and up on his bed post. "What's going.....on?" He blinked again and as more sensations returned to him, he then noticed he couldn't see. "Blindfolded and tied up....now this on the other hand....would be my thing if I wasn't drugged first."

"You.....awake...." He heard Lost's voice to his left and gave him an anxious smile. "Sorry..."

"Well** 'chai'** to you too. Hate **'tea'** say this, but that was a bit dirty even for you Lost." Mercury chuckled, testing the bonds. They were tight, looping through the bones and the position he was in made it difficult for him to tell exactly where on the bed he was. The blindfold didn't help, making teleporting near impossible in his situation. "So...care to elaborate on why I'm like this?" He frowned when he heard the faint rustling of clothes and the bed caved slightly on his right. "Ok fine, no speaking then?"

"You....talk too....much.......Mercury...." He shuddered as Lost's voice whispered close against his skull. "You....always....like to....mess with me. Now....it is my....turn...." A tongue slowly trailed along his jaw, followed by soft nips. "Mmmmm~....." Lost's hum made Mercury wiggle his legs, pulling his legs up slightly only to huff in annoyance when he realized they were also tied, given enough room to move them, but not close them.

"S-Shit..." Lost captured his mouth in a slow, languid kiss, their tongues pushing against one another almost feverishly. Mercury tried to fight back, but found himself giving in as Lost pushed him back, making him buck only to find Lost wasn't close enough for his pelvis to reach his bones. _Ghh.....you fucker.....so good..._ His mind was swimming with the simple touches of his tongue in his mouth as a hand slowly lifted his head up to deepen their kiss. 

It was like the skeleton above him was releasing some kind of inner beast he had never seen before. A creature that needed Mercury to be helpless to come out and play with him. He moaned louder as Lost's fingers were then pushed into his mouth. "L-Lo-"

"Do not.....think....just......feel...." He whispered, his voice almost a coo. "Feel me.....please...." Mercury's brow furrowed at the soft whimper from Lost, his Soul almost trying to reach for him...to comfort him. "Feel....listen.....experience....me."

_Lost...._ Mercury hummed and sighed as Lost's tongue licked his ribs, spending time to encircle each one in a teasing manner before blowing gently on them, making him shudder. It was then he realized he was entirely bare, huffing a little before a finger pressed to his mouth to silence him. Lost's fingers, coated with his saliva, gently began to wander down to his pelvis, playing with his tailbone and making him gasp. _F...fuck~....le...let me...._

His fingers gripped and stretched in their confines, the desire to touch and see what Lost was doing making the sudden heat pool in his hips almost unbearable. He wanted to touch Lost....craved it. He felt Lost chuckle against his ribs, moving again and taking away his presence. Mercury groaned in irritation as Lost settled between his forced apart legs, his own bare legs brushing his strained alters. 

"You....look so....helpless like this...." Lost nearly purred and for a moment Mercury felt afraid. Lost had never spoken or acted this way before. Just what was going on in his head?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost felt like his mind was fogging on him. Seeing Mercury like this, tied up and helpless, moaning and his occasional struggle to free himself was making his bones hot, the LOVE that coursed through his very being surging with want...with a desire that he couldn't quite place. He slowly moved his fingers along his skull, down and through his bones, making the starry monster moan and his head tilt back against his bound arms. _He....he is mine here....no one else...._ His thoughts seemed to reach through the fog to make his Soul pound almost painfully behind his ribs.

He watched as Mercury's magic attempted to summon only for him to slip a small, circular ring on the now formed cock, watching as it dripped with pre-cum. _No one else can do this....no one...._ He reaffirmed in his heated mind. He dragged his tongue along Mercury's cheeks and teeth, withdrawing just as Mercury made to lick back and enjoying the grunt of annoyance he made. "Not.....done....yet...."

"Shhiiiiit Lost~...." His voice made Lost's own magic heat up and he scooted closer, letting his own free cock rub with Mercury's straining one. He rubbed his face against Mercury's letting out a quiet, almost indiscernible purr at the sight. Mercury panted hard as the ring vibrated, drool slowly falling from the corner of his mouth as Lost's tongue licked at it. His red eye glowed slightly at the sight of Mercury, and something in his soul clicked.

_He's all mine....my prey.....my sinner...._ He thought and grinned as he slowly moved down, putting Mercury's legs on his shoulders as he licked his weeping cock. His fangs dragged along the sensitive magic tongue flicking the ring and making Mercury pant and whine, the sound almost needy. "Mine...." Lost's voice had dipped a few octaves, making Mercury jump and bones rattle in pleasure. "All....mine...." His fingers curved as they gripped Mercury a little tighter, leaving light scratches on his legs. He went to nip and suck Mercury's pelvis, the other skeleton whimpering from the rough treatment and the straining of his cock.

"L-Lo-ahnh~...." He moaned, his toes curling as Lost finally removed the ring, only to grip the base to prevent him from coming. "U-Unfa-ah!-fair....."

"Ngh.....shut....up...." Lost hissed, making Mercury both flinch and shudder. "Stop....talking unless I...I want you too." Mercury felt the restraints around his wrists get tugged and tightened, causing him to cry out from the pain and pleasure as Lost shoved his tongue down into his open mouth. As Lost gripped his throbbing magic, he slowly began to pump it, unhooking his wrists from the bedpost to allow Mercury to finally lay on his back.

"Hngh~...Lost pl-please....." Lost growled and bit down into his neck, making him yelp and shiver as he struggled in his binds. "I-I wanna....w-wanna touch.....please...."

"No..." Lost whispered, trailing his tongue over the fresh bite marks. "See....without eyes....and feel....without fingers...." Lost pressed his dick into Mercury, making the skeleton cry out in bliss. He rutted into his bound lover, panting as he pumped Mercury's throbbing magic, the cries and whimpers from Mercury setting him dangerously close to the edge. 

"S...Sans...." Lost's quiet growling of Mercury's real name sent the smaller skeleton over the cliff, making him gasp as he came, eyes still in the dark from the blindfold and unable to see Lost as he came just as hard, coating his lover with his own red and blue semen. The two remained still, panting and heaving as they came down from their high.

Mercury felt Lost's hands rest on his shoulders before warmth from his breath fluttered across his covered eye sockets. "You....I...." His voice wavered as he struggled with his feelings, wanting nothing more to say what was in his soul.

"Lost, what....what is it?" He breathed as Lost peppered his jaw with small kisses. It was then Mercury realized that Lost wasn't wearing his scarf. He never takes it off....never. Is this why I'm.... "Lost please untie me..."

"No." The voice that spoke was deep, holding a slight growl to it as he continued his kisses, now nipping on ocassion. A hand had made its way to his pelvis, stroking and fingering him and making his bones quiver. "Not....not yet....." He cooed, his red eye glowing again. Mine...I will mark him mine.... Lost blinked as Mercury pushed himself closer, mouth against his.

"Lost.....please." He said softly. "Just...just for a moment....please....I want to feel you." Lost let out a low growl again and Mercury cried out as he was spun around, face now in a feathery soft pillow.

"Not....not yet...." He whispered. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury felt Lost as he grinded up against his pelvis, his legs now untied but unable to move from his bent over position on the bed. _Shit who knew he had this in him? Kinda wished I asked to fuck earlier...._ He thought with a lazy grin before gasping as his wet, warm tongue trailed his spine. "L-Lost....n-ngh fuck...."

"That....is the idea....yes?" Lost whispered against his spine. "I.....want you....so badly...." Mercury noted the slight heat seeming to radiate from his fingers as they circled and played with his ribs.

_So heat hmm?_ _Heh, explains how eager he is..._ Mercury groaned as Lost's fingers trailed down his ribs and back to his pelvis, fingering his tailbone before thrusting them against the magic forming faintly around his pelvis, causing him to cry out in pleasure. Lost continued to finger his pelvis before pushing his magic into his smaller alter. Mercury bucked and moved into the thrusts, panting as his eyes rolled in his sockets. "M-mmmngh fuuuuuuuck....." 

The feeling of warmth from Lost's ribs on his spine, legs tangled with his and breaths coming in hot, quick pants made Mercury come even harder than the first time. After their release, Lost slowly undid Mercury's wrists. He made to move when Mercury grabbed his shoulder.  
"Mer-"

"Stop." He whispered. "You're not wearing your scarf.....I want to....'see' you." He felt Lost stiffen slightly but after a few moments the taller skeleton complied, rolling over carefully. Despite his sore bones, Mercury sat up, bringing Lost with him and gently reached out for his cheek. The bone beneath his fingers was surprisingly smooth compared to most of Lost's body. He could feel his face shifting in confusion as Mercury continued to touch his face, hissing a bit when his thumb felt the singe of LV under Lost's eye. "A scar?"

"....."

"I won't say anything Lost. You know that." He felt a hand cover his own, cheek rubbing his palm gently and for a moment he could've sworn he felt something wet slip between his fingers. Is....is he....? "Lost-"

"Mercury. Thank you for letting me do this tonight." The voice that spoke was cracked and strained, but it was the first full sentence he had heard him say.

"Well it isn't like I really had a choice." He chuckled. "You drugged me after all. Not cool by the way."

"Your brother.....Cosmos's suggestion...."

"....You know? It was almost more kinky when I thought it was you that did it, not listening to my brother or Cosmos." He felt Lost's face furrow. "Fine fine fine. I'll admit to having some....quirks. But I didn't know you had this in you Lost."

"....Neither did.....I...." Mercury frowned as Lost vanished, only to reappear and cloth now met his fingers. Slowly Lost undid the blindfold, making Mercury blink and flinch as the dull bedroom light met his eye lights. "But....it was......not bad...."

"Heh, guess I left you **'starstruck'**?"

".........."

"Ok ok." Mercury smiled and kissed his forehead gently, chuckling a little as Lost readjusted his scarf, cheeks tinted slightly with blush. "Let's get some rest. You've sufficiently wore me out....plus post coital naps are fifty times better than normal ones." Mercury curled up in bed, sighing as Lost's arms held him gently. _Night Lost...._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost watched Mercury sleep, his taller body spooning the shorter. His eyes glowed slightly in the dark as he pressed his mouth to his forehead. _I didn't know....._ Something in his Soul made him tremble as he recalled his thoughts during their intercourse. _I....I will not.....hurt you...._ He thought. I want to keep you safe._ If something happens to you, my Soul.....I...._ He gripped him a little tighter, squeezing his eyes shut. _I can't lose you.....my sinful starlight...._


	5. Day 6: Nightmares chased by the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost's sleeping issue becomes clearer to Mercury....but not too much xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i am so far behind xD Anyways this is very early in their relationship, so its more casual atm xD enjoy!

Day 6: Nightmares chased by the stars  
  
Gold eye lights blinked open blearily at the sudden sound of crashing. "Ngh....wha.....?" Another loud crash had him sitting up straight, bare ribs heaving as he looked around. "What the hell?" Grabbing his coat and slipping it on, he teleported out into the hall. Bare feet clacking gently across the smooth floor, he hurried down the hall, soul pounding in his chest. "Lost?" He slid on the floor, making it to his room. The deep glow of red could be seen under the door and he frowned. "Lost let me in."

He heard nothing at first, just a sudden flare of magic that felt hot and angry. "Lost-" He knocked on the door only to wince back as something hit the door. "Lost let me in! Lost!!!" The door opened and Mercury winced when no one was in side. "Seriously Lost?" He sighed and looked around the room, frowning. Deep claw marks were all over the walls, spots where bone magic clearly shot through the floor could be seen and the ambient magic still lingering in the air was filled with a multitude of emotions.

There was anger, fear, self loathing and hate in it. All of it made Mercury's Soul crack at the thought. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on Lost only to sigh when he felt him outside the spaceship. "Probably left the moment the door opened....damn fool..." As he looked around, the carnage of his room was more evident. Cracks in the window, his bed sheets torn apart and bed frame broken. "What happened in here?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mercury saw Lost next, it was at lunch. Hope was busy fixing chicken nuggets and french fries under Fornax's watchful gaze and Mercury was sitting at the counter when Lost appeared. "Oh there you-" Lost was leaning against the wall in his usual nonchalant pose, but Mercury felt something was off. "Hey, you alright?" A simple shrug as he turned and began to walk away. Mercury shot an apologetic look to Hope before following after him. "Hey Lost-"

"I....am.....f.....fine...." Mercury frowned as Lost's voice came out more strained than usual. Teleporting in front of him, Mercury crossed his arms to look at him.

"Fuck that." Lost winced a bit at his language. "Lost be honest. What happened in your room last night?"

"Nothing....I c-cannot....handle..." He whispered. Mercury looked at him as he stepped closer, his frown deepening. Lost's eyes had bags under them, the usual sharp look in his gaze dulled along with the dim glow of his eye lights. He stepped back slightly, eyes narrowed as Mercury reached for his hand. 

"Lost-"

"Leave....me alone...." He said softly. "It...does not concern you...."

"It does when it damages my ship." Mercury's eyes widened as Lost flinched a bit, looking at him._ Shit no, I didn't want to say that!_

"....Then I...will return to...the surface to...tomorrow....so as not to cause...more harm."

"Wait Lo-" Lost vanished in front of him and Mercury spun and punched the wall. "Damnit...." Mercury stuffed his hands in his pockets and slid against the wall. "Ever since that night when he....and we..." He couldn't help the small blush on his freckled cheeks, huffing slightly. "Why is it so awkward and hard to speak my own feelings? Granted it doesn't help that he's like a brick wall..."

"Umm....Uncle Mercury?" Hope had wandered into the hall, tilting her head as she held a small plate with warm chicken nuggets and both ketchup and mustard. "Are you ok?"

"Mmm? Yeah, sure thing bean. Those look real good." Hope blushed a bit as he took the plate, standing up. "C'mon, let's go eat lunch." _Forget him for now....he'll just do whatever he wants._ He thought. _Besides, she's a bit more important at the moment..._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness of his room, Lost gripped at his head, teeth grinding as the voices that rang around him grew louder. "N-No....stop....stop it...." He hunched over as his ribs clenched, his breath heaving as if to get sick. His magic lashed out in the room and he teleported, finding himself in the same woods he had arrived in. "D....da....amn....it...." He slowly made it to his feet, shuffling across the moss covered ground as the voices kept ringing in his skull.

_ **"Murderer...."** _

_ **"Beast...."** _

"How could you?!" He winced as his red eye began to glow, his red magic flaring around him and spiking. Thick, red magic seeped from his bones the consistency of blood. It coated his right hand, dripping and sizzling onto the ground below him.

_ **"N-No.....stop..."** _

_ **"You killed us!"** _

_ **"It was self defense!"** _

_ **"She deserved it!"** _

_ **"You deserve it!"** _

_ **"Die die die! Keahahahaha!"** _

"Gh!" Lost gripped his bare ribs, red beginning to drip from his ribs as his eyes flared hotter, making him collapse to the ground, unable to move from the pain. "N....nnhgh...." He tried to crawl along the ground, the weight of his own magic near crushing him. _Hurts....it....it hurts...m...make....them stop....._ The last thing he could recall before darkness swallowed him was starry patterned slippers entering his dwindling vision. "M....Mer...." His hand reached out and fell limp as he lost his battle with consciousness.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lost woke up, it was to the soft green glow of magic. He groaned and tried to sit up only for a hand to push him down. "Be easy ok?"

_M.....Mercury?_

"YOU SHOULD CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY THAT MY LAZYBONES BROTHER FOUND YOU!" Jupiter smiled, his hands roaming Lost's near bare body. "HE HAS BEEN UNCHARACTERISTICALLY BUSY AS OF LATE."

"Bro, you don't-"

"IT IS A WELCOME CHANGE! IT IS ABOUT TIME YOU ASSISTED MORE WITH CHORES AND SUCH! NOT TO MENTION I BELIEVE LITTLE STAR ENJOYS YOUR COMPANY!"

_They're....way too loud...._

"Heya Jupiter? I think he's good. I can handle him from here." Jupiter nodded and left the room. Mercury scooted his chair closer and sighed softly. "So....."

"You....found....me?"

"Well with the sudden spike of your particular magic and then a similar reading down on earth it wasn't hard. Talk about a 'trip' eh?" Lost slowly sat up and Mercury rolled his eyes. "Didn't Jupiter say-"

"I....am fine..."

"Fucking hell you are." Mercury scowled. "Lost for once just listen. You're obviously light years away from being fine." Lost let out a soft sigh, readjusting his scarf to hide more of his face. "...Is it always this bad?"

"i....have not needed....sleep.....until I came to this....wretched timeline...." Lost growled slightly, gripping the sheets. "It was.....unnecessary. Then he......that damn skeleton brought us....here....and for what?" Mercury shook his head.

"What's done is done, yeah?" _As if I can follow that. Seriously, screw Classic._ "But you need to try."

"......Can't.....they speak...."

"They?"

"......"

"Ok fine don't say anything." Mercury smirked a little and got up. He pulled the covers back and tossed his coat aside. "Well then, fine. Guess I need to **'skellysit'** you."

"H-Huh?"

"Well obviously you just can't sleep alone....thought that was more of a babybones thing." Lost huffed and laid down, curling up and scooting a bit from him.

"Do....whatever you wish...."

"Why I think I will thanks." Mercury chuckled. After a few moments, Lost was asleep and Mercury chuckled. "Heh, such a troublesome skeleton we've got here....granted none of us are much better." He scooted closer, slightly surprised when Lost turned over and curled up against him. His brows were furrowed and his magic had started to spike again, but the moment his fingers met Mercury's shirt he instantly seemed to relax. "Hmm, maybe he does need someone to sleep with....weird. You're a weird one Lost." He yawned and placed a gentle hand on the back of Lost's skull, sighing. "Mmm....not that I'm complaining...."


	6. Day 7: Running on a shared Frequency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and Mercury have a minor heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This does contain minor spoilers for Little Soul of the House, but we are nowhere near that point yet xD I tried to keep what happened vague so at least you may enjoy it!

Day 7: Running on a shared Frequency  
  
Mercury tucked Hope into her bed, smiling as she cuddled her plushie water bear. "Sleep well little bean." Pressing a tiny kiss to her forehead he walked out and shut her door. "She seems to be feeling alright. Probably just had a stomach ache Fornax."

"THAT HAD BETTER BE ALL IT WAS...." The crimson clad skeleton grumbled. "I...AM UNACCUSTOMED TO HUMAN BIOLOGY UNLESS IT HAS TO DO WITH KI-"

"And~ I'm gonna stop you right there." Mercury held a hand up, yawning and rubbing his left eye sleepily. "No more violence unless its against those nasty things out on the comet."

"TSK, IT IS NOT LIKE SHE CAN HEAR US."

"No, but I don't need to hear the 1,000 ways to kill a kid." Mercury grumbled. "If you're really worried about her, set up a rollaway bed in her room. I'm sure she'd love your company."

"ME, SLEEPING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH A HUMAN?!" Fornax glanced at the door and sighed. ".......I WILL CONSIDER IT....FOR HER SAKE...."

_Bean, you have him wrapped around your little fingers and you don't even know it..._ He thought with a sleepy smile and patted his shoulder. "Sure thing pal, you do that." He teleported to his room and smiled slightly. On his bed was Lost, curled up and sleeping. Though his scarf still covered his face, the only other piece of clothing he had on was a plain white t-shirt. "Heh, always such a sight aren't you?"

"...." Lost's brows furrowed and he lazily peeked a blue eye open, scowling slightly.

"Oops sorry, did I wake you up?" Lost huffed and closed his eyes again as Mercury flopped next to him on the bed, coat tossed onto a coat rack. "Aww why so cold? Sure you were in my personal space earlier....you could say you were in **'deep space'**." A pillow to his face made him laugh as he rolled over. "She's fine by the way."

_'If she were not we would not be here right now.'_ Lost's eyes glowed slightly.

"Yeah yeah oh so dark and spooky~..." Mercury wiggled his fingers slightly. Lost scowled and rolled over making Mercury smirk.

"You...annoy....me..." Mercury hummed and scooted closer, fingers gently running along his spine.

"Aww now you're just teasing me." He smirked, placing a kiss to the back of his skull. "Hey...about the other day-"

"I....did what I....felt like." Lost whispered. "Do not...thank me for-"

"I felt it you know...your Soul." Lost stiffened slightly. "You've never opened up until that day....why?"

"...."

"Lost c'mon." Mercury pushed gently. "Saving idiots like me isn't something you regularly do....especially to that extent." When his partner didn't speak he pushed again. "Lost-"

"We....are not....talking about....this. You are....safe....home....that is all.....that matters..." Mercury scowled and sighed, closing his eyes. 

_Alright fine....then we do this....._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He used his magic to flip his taller alter around, straddling his waist. "W-What are-"

"Hush Lost." Mercury frowned. He was slightly surprised by the lack of resistance he was getting. "Look....I want an answer from you. Straight and easy. Why did you do it?" Lost looked away, his eyes holding an emotion Mercury couldn't quite place. "Why save me? Why risk going into the darkness of space on Soul alone just for a skeleton who you barely know." Lost stared at him, eyelights shaking. "Why? Why do this?"

"....." Lost shook his head, his Soul hammering in his chest as Mercury slowly pulled it out. Still he didn't struggle, looking up at the shorter skeleton. "You....im...portant....to....ev....very....one..."

"And you're not?" Lost gave him a skeptical look. "You honestly think people wouldn't mourn you if something happened?"

"Yes." That one word made Mercury flinch, his Soul practically screaming at Lost's, telling it that its wrong. "I am....not safe....to be around..."

"And yet here we are." Mercury reached out and felt his fingers gently stroke the red and blue heart. Lost shivered from the touch, looking at him sadly. "You certainly haven't been easy sure, but dangerous? Hardly that."

"My LV-"

"Isn't a problem to me." Mercury smiled softly. "So what gives?" Lost looked away and instead pushed his Soul a little closer.

"I....cannot.....explain....with words..." He looked back at Mercury, a hand rubbing his sore throat. "It....hurts....to try."

"Then we won't use words. Lost....open your Frequency to me." Lost stared at him blankly and Mercury sighed. "I've already explained it, and you're smart enough to know....you used it to help me. Please...let me try to understand you."

"...." Lost nodded softly and let out a soft sigh. _'Are you sure you want this?'_

"Would I ask?"

_'Fair enough.'_ Mercury felt Lost's Soul reach for him and he reached back, eyes widening when they connected. Mercury gave out a surprised shout as Lost's emotions hit him like a tidal wave.

<strike> _ **I need him** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **No you don't** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **He needs us** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **He is better off without us** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **It hurts** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **Keep him close** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **Push him aside** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **He'll never understand** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **But he could** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **No** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **No** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **NO** _ </strike>

<strike> _ **He's-** _ </strike>

"E-Enough..." Lost pushed Mercury away, sitting up as Mercury stumbled towards the edge of the bed. Bot skeletons were heaving, Lost's red and blue eyes filled with unshed tears. "Th...that....is enough...."

"Did I go to deep?" Mercury frowned, sitting back up. Lost wouldn't answer and he shook his head. "Sorry. I wasn't expecting to be able to connect so fast. It usually takes a moment."

"It...is....nothing..." Lost looked at him and suddenly pulled him into a hug. "Just....promise....not t-to.....tell..."

"Tell? Tell what?" Lost mumbled against his neck, his words soft and almost desperate.

"How....much....I need you...."


	7. Day 8 and 9: Dress up and Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercury gets a fun idea and Lost takes the chance to share how he cares >;3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the body worship is minor, since I've never done that before xD Do enjoy!

Day 8 and 9: Dress Up and Body Worship  
  
"BROTHER I AM BEGINNING TO QUESTION YOUR SANITY." Jupiter tapped his foot as Mercury walked by with a large bag, a smirk on his face. "I HAVE KNOWN OF YOUR....UNUSUAL BEDROOM HABITS, BUT THIS IS-"

"This is gonna be hilarious." He chuckled. "C'mon bro, lemme have my fun."

"FUN USING OUR OWN EXPENSES..." Jupiter grumbled, arms crossed. "AND FOR SOMETHING THAT WILL NOT LAST LONG I MIGHT ADD! YOU WOULD BE BETTER OFF BUYING SOMETHING FOR NEBULA!"

"Well I mean I did that also..."

"ALSO?!"

"Shh, you'll ruin her surprise!"

"HER SURPRISE?! BROTHER DOES YOUR AUDACITY KNOW NO LIMITS?!"

"Nope. Guess you could say it's **'beyond space and time.'**"

"NYEH NO STOP THOSE IRRITATING PUNS!" Mercury dug into the bag and handed Jupiter a smaller bag. 

"This is bean's. Make sure she gets it later ok?" He winked playfully. "I've got something to do....and someone to do me, if you know what I mean."

"YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"Nah, I'm within the realm of possibility."

"OUT OF MY COMMAND ROOM!!!!" Mercury teleported to his room, laughing as he flopped onto the bed.

"This is gonna be hilarious. I can't wait to see his face....well perhaps feel his Soul would be a bit more accurate." He shrugged. "Nevertheless, he needs to unwind a little....and what better way than to rile him up?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lost sighed as he made it back into the ship. _My coat's been ripped again...I could use my magic but Hope likes staying busy._ He shrugged it off and tossed it in the laundry basket Hope had outside her basket. He could see Fornax's scarf along with Cosmos's jacket, most likely torn off his body by his smaller brother. He teleported into Mercury's room only to feel something cover his eyes. ".....Mercury....."

"Shush shush..." Mercury whispered, tying a cloth around his eyes. "I wanted to surprise you with something."

"Your...surprises are often....strange."

"Aww now c'mon." Mercury chuckled, guiding his lover to a nearby chair. "I was feeling....well would frisky be a good word?"

"You....always feel....frisky." Lost huffed and Mercury purred slightly at his words, kissing his skull. "So....wh-"

"Tut tut." Mercury placed a finger on his mouth. "Only take it off when I tell you to ok?" Lost huffed and waited as Mercury moved away, hearing him chuckle slightly. "Alright then~." Lost took the blindfold off and his eyelights widened slightly at the sight in front of him. Mercury was wearing a short, purple satin dress with a frilly white underside. He had long stockings covering his legs and a bow tied around his waist. He winked at Lost and blew a kiss at him, showing off finger less gloves to match the dress. "So~?"

"......."

"Aww, speechless? And hear I am trying to get you talking." He walked over slowly, teleporting them both so Lost was sitting on the bed and hen was straddling his waist. "Though **'shock and awe'** look really nice on you."

"Why....are you....dressed like this?" Mercury chuckled softly hummed, grinding himself slightly into Lost's pelvis, getting a slight hiss from his alter.

"Maybe I just wanted to add some** 'spice'** to our** 'zesty'** lifestyle." He winked. Lost rolled his eyes. "Plus I thought it'd be fun for a little undressing, to** 'show'** my appreciation for the fun you give."

_'Undressing consists of shredded clothes and sometimes a broken bedpost.'_

"Yeah but that's normal. What if I wanna make this special?" He smirked, resting his hands on his shoulders and grinding more onto Lost. "C'mon....what is it you call me when you think I'm asleep? 'Sinful Starlight'....think of it as....a stage name."

_'I am not comparing you to some lowly stripper.'_

"Never one to use your imagination?"

"No."

"Oh boo." Mercury took the ribbon and looped it gently around Lost's neck, bending backwards and falling back onto the bed. "I just want us to take our time for once....I was considering giving you more of a show but I know of your impatience." He smirked slyly. "That is...unless you'd rather I go to Cygnus? I mean we know he'd-" Lost yanked his scarf aside and pinned Mercury to the bed. Golden eyelights watched as red and blue scanned his face and body, a small hint of...sadness? Jealousy?

"....Cygnus....hmm?" Something about the way Lost said that name made Mercury's Soul ache, but the ache hurt....it wasn't right. _'Do you think I am incapable of patience?'_ He gently ran a hand along his cheek, mouth quivering slightly. _'Do you think I am unable to resist? To wait...when I have waited for you for so long?'_ For some reason those words felt like there was more weight to them, but Mercury's thoughts were cut short by the sudden kiss Lost forced against him. Mercury hummed as his tongue moved to slide against Lost's fangs, sighing as Lost forced his tongue back, both twining together not in a fight for dominance, but a dance of passion that made the star dusted skeleton's head spin.

"Mmmm...L-Lost-"

"Show.....me.....my Sinful....Starlight...." He traced his finger along his side, teasing the slots in the dress that teased his ribs. "Only....me...."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury felt heat in his bones as Lost watched him, fingers folded as he ever so slowly slid off a stocking. He also felt nervous, since this was something he had to do research on first....needless to say, there was a lot of magic in the bed sheets Lost didn't need to see. _But am I still doing this right? I-_ His thoughts were cut off when Lost appeared behind him. His warm, rough hands grabbed Mercury's and a coy smile was on his face. A side of the LV tainted skeleton Mercury was certain only he ever saw...and that thought alone made him quiver.

"You....nervous..." His voice was low and soothing as Lost moved to stand in front of him. "Allow...me...." He shivered as Lost nuzzled his neck, humming as his hand slowly slipped along his side. He tickled his ribs playfully, kissing his neck and licking it gently before moving in front of him. He slowly lifted Mercury's leg, kissing the knee and slowly sliding his stocking off. His mouth continued to pepper him with kisses, making Mercury's toes curl slightly. 

"H-Hey, I'm supposed to-"

"Surprise.....me?" He asked softly, his breath ghosting over his bones. "...Sans....you always.....surprise....me....." Lost sighed, moving to the other leg and taking off the other stocking. He teleported behind him, smiling against the back of his skull. "You....make me....feel.....again. It.....it is always....so nice....."

"Aww now you're just being sweet."

"Truthful." He whispered softly. He slowly slid one of the straps off of Mercury's shoulder, exposing his bones and giving them a soft kiss. "You......sparkle....in my eyes...." He breathed as he spoke, his breath tickling and making Mercury chuckle slightly. "You....have become..important to me....Sans." Hearing his real name made him groan, magic forming under his dress. He wanted to turn around, tell Lost to fuck going slow but the monster reached down and gripped his dick, making him gasp. "Shh....let me..."

"L-Lo-ah!" Lost had teleported again to kneel in front of him. He couldn't see Lost's face, gasping loudly when he felt a tongue lick along his femurs and up to his pelvis. "Y-you know? You're a b-b-b-bit of a su-ahhhnh~...." Lost's mouth encircled his throbbing member, making his thoughts halt as Lost began to suck and nip at him. Lost reached out with his Soul and into their shared Frequency, making Mercury's eyes turn into little hearts as their combined feelings swelled into one another.

Lost's Soul was a mystery to Mercury, but he loved the feeling of their frequency. It made him buck where he sat, eyelights flickering as the heat in his hips continued to consume him. Lost's tongue was playful, licking his precum as his Soul almost laughed at his moans and heated cheeks. "N-no fair~....I-I was supposed t-t-to give a show-hngh~..." Lost nipped hard as he spoke, making his eyes roll in his skull as he bucked harder. Lost's magic slowly pulled his dress off, obscuring him even more from Mercury's view as the dress pooled around him. "Hnghaa.....f-fuuuuuck Lost...y-you......ah!" Lost's magic seemed to caress him as his feelings and voice seemed to echo through their frequency: the only time he could hear Lost without the skeleton speaking, like Hope.

_**"You speak too much....but I enjoy the noises you make."**_ Lost chuckled around his cock. **_"Hold on Sans...."_** Mercury blinked and yelped when a tongue teased his pelvis, making him quiver and almost close his legs in shock. Lost continued to lick and nuzzle the sensitive area, sighing and kissing each spot he licked. "Everything about you fits me so well....your hand in mine, your ribs tucked against my own....even your legs have room for me...."

"Y-you tease~....not fair you can do that and I can't." He huffed. He let out a loud moan of Lost's name as he released into the skeleton's mouth. Lost emerged from the dress, his entire face and mouth covered in silver cum. He licked his mouth and kissed the star dusted alter, making Mercury hum into it. "You're filthy..."

"Says....you...." He chuckled as Mercury licked him playfully, cleaning him up.

"Much better."

"you....will not do this...to anyone else..." Lost's grip tightened slightly. "No one....gets this but....but me..."

"Heh, sure thing Lost....sure thing."


	8. Day 10: Almost getting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost and Mercury try to have a good time but an underhanded joke goes too far....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a two parter! Also just a thing before hand: bean child is still safe xD

Day 10: Almost Getting Caught  
  
Mercury sighed as he looked up at his ceiling, a far off comet streaking across the sky. a hand rested on his ribs and he looked down. Lost was cuddled close to him, fast asleep. "Heh....you look-" <strike>_Beautiful..._ </strike>"-content sleeping there..." He smiled as he gently rested his hand on his back. The taller alter made a soft snuffling sound in his sleep, brow creasing slightly. "Shush Lost....it's alright." He heard grumbling and looked next to Lost, grinning. "Comfortable?"  
  
"Mmmngh!!!" Mercury grinned as Cygnus struggled next to Lost. His feet and arms were bound, a soft thrum could be heard from under the thin sheet covering his bare body. His mouth had a ball gag in it, red eyelights glaring at Mercury, not that he could see them with the tight blindfold over them.

"Good to hear. Don't worry, you still have an hour. I know you can endure it. Some **'good vibrations'** won't hurt you." He chuckled, a wicked glint in his golden eyes. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson in interrupting me. After all...naughty boys deserve some punishment, mm?" He sighed and closed his eyes, mind recalling what had gotten them into this situation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Several hours earlier...._

"Well I certainly don't mind this little** 'hang out'**....but I wish Lost would come back soon..." Mercury sighed as he wiggled his fingers slightly. His wrists were currently tied to his bed posts. "Meh, he'll be back. He always comes back." He yawned and closed his eyes, sighing as he got slightly comfortable.

"Umm.....Uncle Mercury?" He opened a golden eye to see Hope standing at the foot of the bed. She was wearing a dark red dress, blue comets streaking across it.

_The dress Fornax got her eh?_ "Yes bean?"

"Are you ok? You look stuck." Hope walked around and tried to climb onto the bed.

"Nah it's fine bean." Mercury chuckled. "Just thought I'd hang around here for a bit is all."

"Hee hee..." Hope giggled and it made a smile break out onto his face. 

"Now, what did we say about walking into people's rooms?"

" 'Knock first, joke is optional'?"

"That's right. So why didn't you knock?"

"W-Well I was told by big brother Cygnus to go check on you! He said you wouldn't mind!" She fidgeted with her hands. He smiled and shot her a lazy wink.

"Well I'm not mad at you, I'm waiting to..... **'play'** with Lost, so you need to remember to knock."

"Oooooo can I play too?"

"No."

"Awww!"

"Maybe go find Cosmos and color ok? I promise to play with you later." Hope brightened up and kissed his cheek before running off. "Whew....dodged a bullet there...." He felt a heavy weight on him and looked up to see Lost straddling him. "Wow already undressed? Someone's eager. Good thing I'm not too **'high strung'**." Lost rolled his eyes and tore Mercury's shirt open. "My~ that's still hot every time I see it."

"Should've....gagged you too..."

"Well you know where my box of toys are." He pulled his legs up to hook around Lost's hips. "But uh, if you leave me for bean to find again....I'm not gonna be so forth**'cumming'**."

"What....do you mean?"

"She just waltzed into the room. Cygnus will get a chat later too."

"But....she can't....open with door without magic....." Lost frowned. Both stared at one another before Lost continued to stroke his now exposed ribs, leaning in to nip and suck on them. Mercury shuddered, feeling heat and magic form between his legs when there was a knock. 

"Y-Yes?"

"Uncle Mercury?"

_Shit!_ "Wh-what is it bean?"

"Big brother Cygnus said you may be feeling sick!"

_Well...sick with a serious case of blue balls right now...._

"Are you sick? Can I make some soup for you?" Lost's slightly annoyed look had Mercury sighing.

"No bean, I'm good!"

"Ok!" Once she was gone again Lost tore his coat and shirt away, fingers running over smooth, pliable bone. Mercury felt his hand slid down into his shorts and was just about to pull them down when there was another knock.

"U-Uncle Mercury?"

_Bean, I love you but this is...._ "Y-ye-ah! Yes?"

"Big brother Cygnus said that you may be hungry anyways! I have some cookies so...."

_Hungry for Lost yes..._ "N-No~oooooohhhh...." Mercury let out a quiet moan as Lost's hand gripped his covered erection. "I-I-I'm fine~!" Once again she left and Lost continued to toy with him, making him quiver. "Lost~.....hngh...fu-ah!" He bucked against him and the bed slammed against the wall when Lost shoved him against the back of the bed. The door flung open and Lost was quick to cover them both up when Hope ran in, eyes wide.

"Uncle Mercury?! Are you ok?!"

"H-Hope, what are you in here?"

"I heard a loud noise! Big brother Cygnus told me to check on you! That you could be in trouble!"

"....."

"Uncle Mercury?"

"It's a-alright..." Mercury sighed. "We're fine. Just....Lost is helping me get unstuck." He looked at Hope, whoose eyes seem to fill with tears. "Bean-"

"D-did.....did I upset you?"

"No bean. Just-" She ran out of the room and Mercury groaned. "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Cygnus....."

"Yes. Lemme up so I can go find poor bean." Lost untied him and used his magic to repair his torn clothes. "You know that magic of yours is so interesting. Never seen that before until now." He purred and kissed his cheek. "Why don't you always do it?" Lost looked at the open door and he nodded. "Aww, for bean eh?" He smiled warmly. "You have a good Soul Lost....but leave Cygnus to me."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cygnus laughed to himself as he walked to his room. "Damn that was a riot." He smirked. "Knew that little brat was good for something! Seeing her all upset like that...though bro was pissed as all hell. Tsk, damn human..." He entered his room and tried to turn the light on, but no matter how many times he flipped the switch it wouldn't turn on. "The shit?"

"Ah, hey there." He turned around to see a pair of glowing golden eyes in the dark, grin on his face. "So~....nice evening eh?"

"The fuck ya doin' in my room?"

"Tsk tsk, my ship. So technically every room is my room, not yours." Mercury pushed himself off the bed, strolling up to Cygnus. "So....cock blocking me and Lost ain't enough for you, mm~?" Cygnus went to teleport but he felt a strong grip on his Soul as he was slammed against the door. "But you sent Hope in to do it....knowing we'd scare her eh? Now I dunno about you, but that's rather unfair of you."

"Fuck you! She shouldn't be here anyways!"

"Says who? My ship, remember?" Mercury's grin was beginning to unsettle Cygnus. "So...gonna have to show you who's boss around here, eh?" He pulled out a cloth and shook his head. "You can have your fun and cockblock me...." He covered Cygnus's face with the cloth. The sweet smell made his head swim and he felt himself blacking out. "....But don't you ever use bean like that." Mercury watched as he passed out and rolled his eyes. "Damn Lost you can be rather scary with your suggestions sometimes, you know?" He lifted Cygnus up with his magic. "Oh well~...this is still gonna be very....fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? She saw nothing~!


	9. Day 11: Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into what LOVE is like to Lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.....drabbles for the next 3 entries. But I am actually quite happy with these :3 They're all first person too! This first one is Lost describing what it feels like to gain LOVE, at least for him. Sorry it's short, but do enjoy!

It's an odd sensation. It's one you never get comfortable with, no matter how much you convince yourself you have. The feeling of blade slicing skin....the screams that echo in your skull...the rattling of the chest as they take their final breath. No, taking a life is nothing you get used to. And then it hits you like a wave....the LV.

It feels like it's going to drown you, swallow you whole. That sense of wrongness, that what you did is an irreversible sin. That turning back the clock, either by magic or fate, will never erase the stain upon your Soul....the sins you feel crawling on your spine as if the very Soul of the victim is grasping for you.

You fall into this black oblivion, grasping for what little light you can but it's never within reach. There is nothing and no one that can save you from the damnation you brought upon yourself. It chokes you as you try hard to scream. And then just like that....it's over.

Your left gasping as your Soul pounds hard in your ribs. And in the end? It does not make your pain lessen. That sin will always be there, waiting in the winds to carry you off to your final judgement.

That is what it is like to gain LOVE.

That is what it is like....

To Be Judged.


	10. Day 12: Fleeting thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost shows his emotional constipation off here xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's drabble 2! Still sorta cheating, but I thought I'd shed some light on Lost's feelings for Mercury....no matter how much he tries to deny it.

....I don't need this. Those stares....that touch. I have been fine without them for my whole life. I do not need any of it. He should know that better than anyone. Prying into my life....bothering me at every turn. He is only a means to an end, nothing more. I do not care what he does afterwards.

And yet....something is there. It is festering in my Soul like a gaping wound...it hurts. It should not. I cut myself from my emotions years ago. I feel nothing for him....or for anyone....especially him. But that something is still there....grating at my Soul, digging it's claws into my mind.

I do not recognize this 'feeling'....it manifests when he cracks those asinine puns...when his smile reaches his eye lights. It's grip grows tighter when his phalanges meet mine....when his mouth is pressing itself against my own. Every scar he touches stops their dull throb...every voice screaming in my mind goes away with every word he whispers.

I am incapable of feeling any longer. So....why? Why does this happen? I do not need this attention. I do not need to be the focus of all this.

I am...unworthy of it. Undeserving. With my blood stained hands I touch him, yet he never shies away. I can understand the sins of all near me....feel them....see them...but I cannot tell what he thinks. 

No. There is nothing between us. Just like there is no air in the vastness of space....like there is vast distance between stars. 

There is no way for me to obtain such a star....such a shining light.

I am meant to remain in this darkness forever. Such is the promise I made to myself.

....There is no one in this world....that will truly care for me in the manner my mind conjures.

I am incapable of feeling love....and love....will never find me.


	11. Day 13 and 14: Tinker toys and threesomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Almost Getting Caught, Cygnus gets his just reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the threesome itself is short, but i hope you enjoy it anyways!

Day 13 and 14: Tinker toys and threesomes  
  
Cygnus stirred groggily, blinking as his crimson eyelights were met with darkness. "The...the fuck?" 

"Awake now?" He could hear Mercury close by and he made to move only to find himself in a rather...precarious position. He was bare and his wrists and ankles were tied up. He squirmed as he tried to adjust and realized after a few moments he was blindfolded as well. "Good. You know something? I'm kinda glad I kept these things around...so useful." He heard some shuffling around and scowled behind his blindfold. "Now I'm sure you were thinking it was all fun and games, doing what you did." The bed dipped next to him and he suddenly felt Mercury on top of him, whispering against his skull. His softer alter was also bare, making him shudder as his tone grew darker. "But to involve Hope....now that's a big no-no."

"You son of a bi-" He felt something tingle his spine and he groaned. "W-what are you-"

"So me and Lost came to an agreement. I get to....**'toy'** with you a bit and then we'll get to have fun. All three of us."

"Fun?!" It didn't take much for Cygnus to get what his alter was talking about. "You're both nuts if you think I'll-" Mercury placed a finger to his mouth. "Grrr..."

"Now now now Cygnus. One should accept their punishment with grace, eh?" He chuckled. He pushed the skeleton onto his back, hands slowly stroking his ribs. "Can't touch or see.....oh what else should I do?"

"Tsk, you kinky little sh-" Magic flared in the room and Cygnus groaned as his pelvis was gently stroked. "Nnngh..."

"Enough out of you." Mercury chuckled. "Kinky for sure. But because of that I know a few....tricks." Mercury pulled out a thin silk ribbon, chuckling. "Stay still."

"Wh-oooooh~...." The ribbon was tied slowly through his bones, making him grunt as his magic tried to appear, only to dissipate. Cygnus growled, eyes glowing from the slight burn of pleasure and pain. 

"Now lemme just-"

"A-ah!"

"There we go....like a pretty little present." Mercury chuckled, patting his hips and making him jolt. "It's a rather nice red shade too.....honestly I need to try this on Lost sometime."

"Fuck you! Get that goddamned thi-mmmmngh!!!!" He felt something being forced into his mouth, thick rubber settling between his jaws. _Goddamned ball gag!!!_

"Now shut up." Mercury stroked his cheek playfully. "I'm gonna go and get Lost, so you wait right here, ok?"

_Like I can fucking go anywhere...._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cygnus wasn't certain how long it was until he heard the familiar crack of magic announcing the arrival of his torturer and his silent lover. "Mmmngh...."

"See? Told you he'd look pretty good like that." Mercury chuckled. Cygnus grumbled through the ball gag. "Aww c'mon don't gimme that." Cygnus felt a bit of unease being unable to see Lost's reactions. Even though he wasn't nearly as close to the high LV monster he knew that humor wasn't exactly one of the tallers' fortes. "Yes we are....yes. Mmm, well~....." He felt the bed suddenly shift as extra weight was added to his right.

"Mmngh...." Cygnus grunted, only to gasp as the ribbon was flicked slightly causing him to shudder.

"Interested Lost?"

"......Perhaps." That one word filled Cygnus with both dread and odd excitement. He would never admit it but seeing his usually lazy starry alter acting like this was a bit of a turn on, but Lost's low raspy voice made it even worse. 

"Perhaps? I'll take it as a yes. ...Yes he can hear." Mercury sighed with sudden bliss, making Cygnus's brow crease. "L-Lost....mngh.....feels good...." Cygnus grunted as the bed creaked and shifted from the two next to him. The occasional brush to his tied up hips made him wince and groan as the noises grew louder and wanton. "O-Oh fuuuuuck Lost....fuck me...."

"You....to......loud...."

"Aww but how is he supposed to know what's happening if I'm quieter."

_Fucker is doing this shit on purpose!!!_ Cygnus felt his magic trying to form as another loud moan and soft grunt sounded next to him. "M-mmmngh!!!!" 

"Aww hear his c-ah~!" Mercury's teasing was cut off and he let out a loud moan. Time seemed to pass slowly as Cygnus listened to their lovemaking, making him growl and his body ache with need. When the smell and loud keening of Mercury's orgasm hit him he felt himself aching all over, wanting desperately to stroke himself. 

_Fucking assholes...._ He whimpered and tried to move his hips, feeling magic force him down. _Shit...._

"No." Lost's voice was stern and almost dark. "You.....wait...."

_Wait? Wait for-_ He let out a muffled gasp when Lost and Mercury began to go again, their bodies close enough to brush against his heating bones. "Nnnh...."

"Lost I love it wh-ah~....w-when you're demanding..." Mercury gasped out. "Aww now can't I enjoy you? You're s-so-ah~ yes fuck me!" More movement and the sounds coming from next to Cygnus made him whimper as his body grew more heated and agitated. Finally he heard their second climax and groaned when a large body collapsed against him. "Sleep well Lost ok? You rammed into me so nicely, you deserve a break..." 

Cygnus groaned when he felt Mercury above him, slowly untying his pelvis and allowing his magic to form...only to grip it. "Tsk tsk, look at how hard you've gotten." He teased the slit with a finger. "I suppose I should let you release this load...." He pumped him and stroked his magic, making Cygnus quiver and come quickly. "Mmm...." He felt drool and cum drip onto his bones. "Not to bad...Lost tastes soooo much better though."

"Mmmngh..."

"Nope, not taking it out." Cygnus could hear a sudden, soft vibrating sound and it was placed on his hips. "Well I don't really have a great place to stick it...so...." He felt it getting tied to him and he groaned. The vibration was annoying: tickling him but at the same time it was deep enough in him to make him pant. "I must say you look good like this." A hand wiped away the saliva leaking from his chin. "Now lay there and think about what you did."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mercury continued to watch as Cygnus shifted slightly, trying in vain to ease his discomfort. "Oh Lost~...." He hummed, shaking his shoulder slightly. Blue and red eyes slowly fluttered open and Mercury couldn't stop the golden blush on his cheeks. _ He looks so peaceful and innocent when he's asleep....and when he just wakes up....it's so...._ He winked at Lost and watched as he huffed, sitting up slowly. "I think it's time we handled out guest, no?"

"....." He looked over his shoulder. _'How long was I asleep?'_

"Oh, two hours give or take." Mercury chuckled. "I think he's been punished long enough."

_'Two hours? Thought you said you were gonna give him four hours.'_

"Yeah well I don't wanna wait any longer to see your face as you face fuck him." Cygnus jolted slightly from his words and Mercury chuckled. "See? He's ready too." Lost rolled his eyes and Mercury gave him a gentle kiss. "C'mon I know you want to do this."

"Not...as much....as you...." Mercury missed the slight hurt tone as he got up. Lost followed and he purred against his taller alter, fingers stroking ribs playfully. 

"Come now, let's have a little fun, eh?" He moved Cygnus to a kneeling position, removing the ball gag and vibrator. "So~? How are you feeling?"

"F-fuck you..." Cygnus wheezed, his forehead slicked with sweat as his blindfold was undone.

"Now didn't I tell you who's fucking who?" Mercury chuckled as he slid behind Cygnus. Lost kneeled on front of him, magic throbbing and leaking already. "Lemme just show you..." He nods to Lost who pushes his tip against Cygnus's mouth. "Well?"

"You're fucked up if you thi-ah!" He was cut off as fingers trailed his pelvis, sticking themselves inside and making him gasp. Lost took the opportunity to push his throbbing dick inside his mouth. Cygnus scowled angrily but made no move to do anything despite Mercury's playful touches.

"...." Lost leered down at him, red and blue eyes flashing slightly. "....Suck." That one word spoken with authority had Cygnus groaning and sucking. Lost bucked into his mouth, gasping and moaning while Mercury began to thrust into his hips. He trembled and gagged on the length, drool slipping past his lips as Mercury continued his own thrusting. Cygnus licked and nipped at Lost, the groans the taller skeleton gave making his own dick throb and ache.The three rocked the bed, making it creak under their movements. The three didn't last long, coming almost simultaneously. As Lost and Mercury withdrew from their guest the starry alter leaned in close as Lost untied the other. 

"So?"

"F...fuck....." Cygnus coughed, cum and drool dribbling from his mouth. Mercury chuckled, licking the drool away.

"Not so bad eh?" Cygnus huffed and his eyes slowly fell shut. "Yeah kinda figured you'd fall asleep. Hey Lost-" Lost grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. "Mmmnh...." His eyes fluttered as Lost looked down at him. "Want a round three with me?"

"....." 

"Just wanted a taste then?" He chuckled and curled up in the bed. Once asleep Lost pulled Mercury closer to him, acting as a wall between the two.

_....Mine....._


	12. Day 15: Blood of the Judge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost suffers nightmares and Mercury helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all in Lost's pov! I will do one for Mercury next, then continue with this for a three parter! Enjoy!

Day 15: Blood of the Judge  
  
My eyes snap open, the darkness of my room greeting me. Another nightmare... My Soul hammered in my chest the beat painful as it reminded me of yet another near sleepless night. _Ugh...._ I swung my legs over the side of my bed, rubbing my face with my hands. Ever since coming to this timeline sleep had been a constant need, but I always find myself falling short of it. Getting up I made my way to the shower, turning it on and letting the hot water blast my bones.

As I scrubbed, I couldn't help myself. I held my hand out, red magic beginning to crackle and dance in my palm. It stung, the pain more on a soul deep level than a physical one. A reminder of my own sins. It isn't so much my body that bleeds, but my entire being itself. I form a bone in my hand, gripping it tightly as the blood flows down my arm and drips into the drain. I let it dissipate and clean my hand off, though I know it makes little difference.

The stains themselves are forever ingrained within my very Soul. And yet....yet in this timeline I have some semblance of peace. Someone that sees me and simply treats me like the rest. It hurts, but at the same time I'm grateful for it. What kind of masochistic fuck am I? After my shower I get dressed, fixing a small rip in my sleeve with magic. (What Hope doesn't know won't upset her.) As I teleport to the kitchen, the warm smell of oatmeal meets my nostrils.

"Oh good morning Lost!" Hope is at the built in oven, Fornax her ever present bodyguard. Ever since...well am certain incident the tall, LV heavy skeleton has always been with her. Hope herself hardly ever seems bothered by him, and he shoots a glare my way. I nod to Hope and sit down, only to feel hands cover my sockets.

"Guess who~?" A lazy voice rang in my skull, the breath he made ghosting me and making me almost shiver. His hands were warm, always so warm, and the gentle smell of mint and cream seemed to follow him wherever he went.

"Mer....cury..." My voice was still strained, it's hard to speak to much and to often. Not that he minded as he moved away, sitting next to me. There he was, cheek resting in his palm as he gave me a lazy smile that was so.....him. His lazy, mischievous smile made his light freckles stick out even more. It made me want to lean over and lick them up...he'd let me do it to. I tilt my head in his direction, no words spoken or needed.

"Good morning to you as well. Turning into quite the lazybones. It seems I'm rubbing off on you....though I prefer rubbing **'on'** you if you get what I mean." I do and won't give him the satisfaction of a chuckle. "Always such a tough crown there, eh?"

"I don't get it Uncle Mercury!"

"AND IT IS BEST THAT YOU DO NOT." Fornax covered her ears and glowered at Mercury. "NONE OF THIS.....DISGUSTING FLIRTATIONS IN FRONT OF LITTLE STAR!"

"Ah relax. She doesn't get it, remember?" He laughed. That laugh....so deep and smooth it made my Soul ache ever harder.

"IRRELEVANT!!!"

"Uncle Fornax I can't hear the oven!" Fornax released her ears and I watched as they finished pulling out fresh muffins. Ah, peach cobbler muffins today, mm? "They're done!"

"Oh?" Cosmos appeared behind her, leaning over her and looking at the muffins. "They smell great as always little pavo." He ruffled her hair, receiving an annoyed huff from Fornax. Pavo....a constellation that's considered to be a peacock. There seems to be no end to her nicknames.

"OF COURSE YOU APPEAR THE MOMENT STAR COOKS! YOU GLUTTONOUS SLOTH!"

"What can I say? I'm a big fan." He gave her a small peck on the cheek, causing her to blush as he snatched one and teleported to the table to eat it. 

"Hee hee...." Truly I've never seen her so....happy. She practically glows with all of the skeletons here....in a way it's one of the silver linings of her being here. I turn back to Mercury when it happens again. 

Briefly, his image is overlaid with himself in agony, making my Soul pound in anguish and I grip at it subconsciously.

"Lost? You alright?" I nod. What else can I do but nod? He gives me a scowl but I can't help it. After eating half a muffin, I return to my room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Screeching, floating, the feeling of my scythe cutting down the beast before me. Feelings I am familiar with. Sensations that remain unaltered despite my location. Something I could control, could understand. As my scythe slid cleanly through one of the amalgams, its sticky fluid splashed my cheek. I felt it singe against my body, making the scar on my cheek react with it. The pain was grounding, almost a welcoming feeling as I rubbed it away. It was only one of them today, so no need for Fornax or Cygnus to be out here. _

_As I swing to finish it off, the scenery around me changes and I feel myself stumbling._   
_I'm standing atop ash covered ground, the familiar scent of pine trees around me. I'm....back? How? I heard something nearby and hold my scythe out. Illuminated by the crimson glow was Mercury, a horrified look on his face. "M...Mercury?" He didn't speak, just stood there staring at me. I lowered my scythe and began to take a few steps towards him when he stepped back. "W-wait, I-" He flinched at my hand and when I turned it aside, the ash piling the ground was coated along my palm. No....not ash..._

_Dust._

_It was dust, almost as vast as an ocean covering the ground. I couldn't feel the moss or pine needles under my feet. I watched as he took another step away, kicking dust up as he went. "Mercury, please I-" Something red glowed from behind him and a clawed hand wrapped around his mouth, silencing his screams and struggles. "No let him-"_   
_"How long do you think you can resist?" The voice that echoed around me was grating, like bone grinding against steel. "The feel of cutting into bone....the struggles against your body....against your very nature..." One red eye glowed in the darkness, showing off an unhinged grin. "Worthless. We know how it is going to end.....we have seen it."Suddenly, glowing red light emerged from Mercury's chest, his gasps silent._

No.....no no no!_ I blinked and found myself holding the sharp red bone, impaling him from behind. "W-what...." He slumped against me, dust sparkling as his body began to fall away. "Mercury.....Mercury I-"_

_"You are just another killer." The voice echoed in my skull, similar to my own. "Like those others you think you are so high above....yet in reality you are beyond redemption. And once you loose control....let it slip through your fingers...." The face that emerged was mine, coated in dust and blood. "Oh what fun it will be to let it all just......vanish into dust....."_

_"L-Lost..." I look down as Mercury coughs, my name coming out in pants. "Lost!"_

_H...huh?_ Hands grab my shoulders and begin to shake me. The fingers in my shoulder dug tighter and things went blank. I spun around and attacked what grabbed me, pinning it to the ground and squeezing tightly. The thing struggled and gagged for air, but I didn't care.

I needed to silence it. Pass judgement on the thing mocking me..reminding me of my failure to keep my emotions in check. Hands shakily cupped my face and my blurry vision finally comes into focus. Soft, warm hands I am familiar with....golden eyelights shaking in their sockets as the shorter skeleton beneath me struggles for breath. Mercury. 

I recoiled from him and he struggled to sit up, coughing and rubbing his neck. I stared at him, watching him shake, his bones rattling with every breath. He looked at me and I felt.....too much at once. Regret, agony, shame....delighted..... I felt myself moving through the void but I'm not sure how far away I went, curled up and scratching at my skull.  
I almost killed him. I could have dusted him right then and there and....it would have been so easy. My Soul hammered hard in my ribs, filling me with dread. No....no I don't want to go back. Don't want to be alone again...but I need to be. I have to be or else.....or else....!

"Lost." Mercury's cool, low voice sounded so close that I had to hide further into myself. "Lost look at me." 

I can't.

"Why not?"

You'll die.

"Well that's a tid bit dramatic."

You'll vanish and I'll be alone again. 

"Lost I'm not going to do that."

You would never stand a chance against me."

"....True."

I would dust you.

"But you won't."

I felt that familiar sharp sting of my magic cutting into me before gentle hands grabbed my own. Then, a soft press to my mouth. I blinked and looked up....and there was Mercury. He was staring at me with his concerned golden eyelights....eye lights I could lose myself in every time. "Lost....it's ok. I'm right here..." He whispered against my mouth, eyes so large and beautiful. I wanted to lose myself in them. My Soul slowly began to calm its erratic beating as I stared at him. Once I had finally calmed down I pushed him away slightly, only receiving a chuckle from him. "Welcome back to earth."

_'You are unamusing.'_

"Aww you know you love it." Mercury got up and walked away, giving me a moment to myself. It took me a bit to realize I was naked and the room I was in was Mercury's. Mercury walked over, holding out a wet, warm washcloth. "Here." I took the cloth and only then realized that my entire body was stained red from my magic going haywire. Trembling I tried to wipe myself clean, only for the cloth to slip. I tried again, only for it to happen again. "Ok, wait here." He ran into his bathroom and I heard water running longer. After a few moments he took my hand and guided me to my feet.

_'I do not need-'_ I felt my legs give out under me and Mercury struggled to pull me up. "Ngh..."

"Lost you lost a lot of magic." He said gently. "Let me help." I really couldn't argue anymore, I felt so tired. "Hey now no sleeping ok? Not until I know you're more stable..." He helped me into the tub, the water hot but not scalding. He slipped in behind me and slowly began to rinse my aching, bloody bones. The silence between us was comforting and his touches were gentle....heavenly. I then felt it: a warming pulse in my Soul. It slowly emerged from my chest and Mercury held it in his palm. My eyelights were fuzzing as his Soul was moved closer, the pulses reacting in synch for a few moments.

After several moments, unsure of how many, he allowed our Souls to return and I felt......funny. Mercury continued his touches and I couldn't help myself. I slowly got up and leaned in to kiss him. It was log and slow, pushing him against the tub as water sloshed to the tiled floor. He responded eargerly, his tongue against mine sending sparks through me. After we broke from our kiss he looked at me and sighed.

"Great.....your magic drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> Let the festivities begin, yeah? xD Thanks for reading!


End file.
